User talk:Letice
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Purrsephone and Meowlody page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lehall (Talk) 13:34, June 19, 2011 Escape From Skull Shores credits Thanks for the info - I've only been able to watch EFSS due to Swapit's mistake and haven't been able to find the credits. Could you tell me if the credits say who voiced Andy, Kipling (that his name?) and the Tiki? Parrotbeak 21:58, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Same here really - watched special on swapit, though managed to make some screenshots, including end credits. Quality isn't that good, though using google and facebook it's possible to find the correct person. As far as I see it: Kipling - Malcolm Danare; The Tikis - John(athan) Lipow; Andy Beast - George Newbern. Also there are two character names: Ted and Mike, didn' catch who they were in the show. May be those "ghost busters" from the end? Letice 07:48, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you! And yes, the ghostbusters were my first thought too. I'm sure those two are Ted and Mike. Parrotbeak (talk) 08:20, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Facebook I noticed your comment on the Lexicon page, particularly the last link. You see, I'm one of the people blocked out from much of MH's Facebook these days and have been trying to find someone willing to update the Facebook story and competition list since Dec 2011. Do you think you could and would want to help with this? Parrotbeak 18:14, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I do have problems with MH Facebook too, but not very long ago one of my accounts suddenly started showing me FB updates. So technichally I can, but I'm not sure how long this is going to last. And what is competition list? Is it a contest table from http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Facebook? And by stories you mean only text messages or the ones with pictures too? And what about all the special ads, fanarts and Monster of the Week? Letice 19:39, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, I meant the contest list. I don't know if anymore contest happened through Facebook after Dec 2011 or that everything's gone through Twitter since then, but if there are contests, I'd like them to be added. As for the story list, only official stuff is interesting - both images and entries. In selecting what goes in the list, you gotta be a bit subjective and decide whether the entry counts as a piece of fiction. If so, then it should go in the list. Alternatively, you could just put any official entry you can get in the list and I'll do the selecting later. Parrotbeak 19:48, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok, I'll try to do this. Letice 19:54, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Diary And a big thanks to you for the work! Parrotbeak 06:47, June 21, 2012 (UTC) : No problem. :) Letice 07:19, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Image Where did you get that awesome Operetta image from? Parrotbeak 06:59, June 28, 2012 (UTC) : It was posted on Facebook yesterday. : BTW, some FB posts look weird without pictures they go with. I'm not sure what's the best way to add them to the table of FB entries. Letice 07:51, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ::*Raises fist into the air* - Why Mattel? Why did you lock up Facebook to me? Why? Were my CaM profile entries that terrible??? *sniff* ::But yeah, I can't see the image and that's like a major bummer. Anyhoo, I never got around to thanking you for the work you did on the Facebook page. Thanks! Though just to be certain, there's quite a hole in the entry list in the second half of December 2011. Is that supposed to be like that? ::As for the images, I've been think about that since there is some exclusive artwork uploaded on Facebook to go with the posts. I fear adding images to the table will uglify it, so I'm thinking more on adding a gallery below it, with a system of coded reference links. I'll look into it this afternoon. Parrotbeak 07:57, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm not sure about December. Gonna check this out. :::'bout Facebook - I don't know why I see their posts. I've written in my profile that I live in San Diego :) and complained on their page like a dozen times, and somehow this worked.Letice 09:09, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::A little longer than expected, but my gallery idea seems workable. If you have a Facebook post with unique or important image, then place Gallery behind the post. This will provide a link to the gallery as footnote. Then, in the gallery you can post the image, with the date as description. If this is not clear, you can head over and see some of the updates I've done so far. I hope you agree to this system. Parrotbeak 06:18, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::I've looked through December and added missing posts. Also added some pictures of 2011 to the gallery. I'll add images to 2012 later. :::::Also I'm kinda terrified by the size of the table. Would it be less monstrous if it'll be divided by years? even may be spit it into pages for each year with a gallery? Letice 14:23, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Profile images Am I correct to guess that you are the owner of http://www.diary.ru/~letice ? If so, I've noticed you've been taking profile images from here and I wondered if perhaps you are interested in better quality versions. For consistency, I upload .jpgs with height 800px, but I do have better quality images of most. Do you want them? Parrotbeak (talk) 07:59, January 22, 2013 (UTC) : Hello! You are correct :) Yeah, I love official arts and l collect them, so I took some from here. And I'd absolutely love to have a better quality ones! Do you need my contacts for this? : Also I think I do have some arts which may be not presents in here. I'll open posts with them for public so you can see and take them if you need. Here's the link to the main post: : http://letice.diary.ru/p183506594.htm : I haven't uploaded some of the pics yet, but I plan to do this later. : Letice (talk) 15:36, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Wow, you have an even more impressive collection than I thought! I especially love that greyscale Frankie freak-out one. I've never seen it before - is it from the SDCCI 2010 exclusive? And you even have a full art piece on I Heart Fashion Abbey! ::I could send what I have to you, but I can also make a private message out of several art pieces on Tumblr and give you the link. Whatever works best for you. ::Though for full clarification, what interests you? Are minor variations like whether Cleo looks cranky or happy in a profile piece of interest? And do you collect bad quality profile pieces (incomplete with stuff over it), if only for reminder's sake of what you still need to acquire? Parrotbeak (talk) 18:48, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Oh, thank you! :) Well, black-and-white Frankie is from this game and doesn't look 100% doll art but I like her so much I can't stand it.'' I Heart Fashion Abbey was made from scan from LJ community. I've got Frankie ''I Heart Fashion too, but the scan was a bit smuged on the bottom and I just thought I'll upload it later. ::::Ooops, I'm a bit confused here. Well, I do have Tumblr (my close relative's really but doesn't matter, I have full access). And here's my e-mail: Letice@yandex.ru . So please do that you find easier for yourself. ::::I absolutely adore big arts, but due to the lack of them I mostely collect the best of the worst. And I do like minor variations (Howleen in the hoodie really made me excited). So I'll appreciate everything. ::::Also some time ago I found lost chapter "Catch Me If You Can " from Lisi's book on the site of the publisher . It's apperently from the 2nd book and the "Occupy Mall Street" (from Freaky Fab 13, which stated it's from the 2nd book) must be from the 3rd since all the monsters are running from the town. ::::BTW, I don't even know how to say this, but you're just amazing. You've done a big (enormous really) job here in Wikia and you've got a great talent for systematization and will to oppose all the vandalizing and stupidity. I just admire you! ::::Letice (talk) 20:19, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::...What kind of game is thát? There's heads coming from the ceiling! And Frankie is screaming! Seriously scary! :::::I already suspected you and Darth-Alinart to be the same. Always the first and the best. :D I opt for mail then. I have to go to sleep in a bit and am still image hunting (which in this case requires a lot from my computer) so it will take a few hours before I'll get to sending you images. Hope you don't mind. :::::Hooded Howleen is a favorite of mine. It's very pretty. I figure you noticed already, but I got two variation pieces. I have nothing better on the Ghoulia one so you can take that (unless you prefer the .bmp file?), but I have a slightly larger version of the Draculaura one, which I'll send in a few hours. :::::?!?! Wow. Wow! That's a great find! I'm not even sure what to do with it right now - just why did Mattel go from the first to third extra chapter? I'll think of something tomorrow. Thanks so much! :::::(Might just as well try: would you happen to have any info on Monster Makeover, an online makeup game related to Claire's that probably was active from late 2010 to early 2011? I've been looking for info on it for a long time but can find hardly anything.) :::::Thanks so much! Compliments such as yours are the boost to keep going (and ignore that even today, an angry blocked vandal tried to harrass me on the Smurfs wiki where I only ever fixed a spelling error.) Parrotbeak (talk) 22:11, January 22, 2013 (UTC)